


Working at Hooters (Peach Daisy Rosalina)

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, FTM, Fake boobs, Hooters, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Oral Sex, Sex, TF, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Working Girls, bj, female to male, mental change, tramp stamp, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: Peach has gone missing. Daisy and Rosalina track her down to a Hooters diner, surely Peach would never work at a place like that on her own free will? Can the two princesses rescue their friend? Or will the three of them be fighting to be the next employee of the month?A 6k+ story about mental changes, muscle growth, female to male transformation, magical makeup, fake boobs, sex, and working day shifts.While writing this I had a good friend proof read and help edit! So, I hope that this proves to be a much more likeable and satisfying story than my usual content. Work is getting pretty hectic but I’ll keep writing stuff during my down time.





	Working at Hooters (Peach Daisy Rosalina)

On a normal day in a seemingly normal city two princesses were making an irregular stop. Along the busy shops and restaurants in the unremarkable city two leaders found themselves eating at a place that most would consider too crude for them. Inside a Hooters diner both Rosalina and Daisy were butting heads on their current investigations. Rosalina, the blonde princess of the cosmos who was wearing her usual blue dress was in the middle of chastising Daisy.

“Can you stop doing that?” The light brown-haired princess was leaning on the table and following waitresses that passed by with her gaze. Daisy wore her signature yellow dress and an intense furrow on her brow. With a heavy sigh Daisy reset her posture and was facing Rosalina again.

“Oh, come on!” Daisy's frustration was already building to a boiling point. “I’ve seen that same blonde waitress go into the back room at least three times! You can’t tell me she doesn’t look like Peach.” Rosalina placed one arm across her body and placed her other hand on her chin. She couldn’t deny the similarity to the very same Princess Peach that had gone missing from the Mushroom Kingdom for weeks now. When Peach disappeared without a trace most assumed it was Bowser, but even after a decisive visit from Mario she wasn’t found in Bowsers Kingdom. All of Peaches friends and close contacts had begun the search for the Toadstool Princess. Many didn’t have much luck in this endeavor. However, Daisy and Rosalina both found leads about a possible match seen at the very Hooters they were eating in now. Rosalina took a sharp breath and spoke her mind.

“You’re right, but we don’t know what kind of force we’re dealing with here.” Daisy leaned against the table to hear the other princess better. The other patrons in the establishment were making just enough noise to cover their voices. Daisy had a confused look on her face.

“What do you mean?” Rosalina dropped the hand from her chin and laid it on top of her other arm.

“Have you noticed any odd magics at work? Or any dungeon chains? If that really is our Peach then that means she’s here because of her own choice or some mind control thing that we don’t understand yet. The best thing to do now is lay low and try not to draw attention.” Daisy stifled a laugh and pushed herself upright.

“Lay low?” Daisy gestured her arms out in front of her. “We’re two royals eating at a male catered food place.” She then put one elbow on the table and placed both hands on as well. “More so.” She raised her free arm and stuck one finger out. “We’re both wearing our bright colored dresses.” Daisy stuck out a second finger. “We’re the only girls eating here.” She raised a third finger. “And look at what we ordered!” Rosalina looked down at her plate and then back to Daisy, confusion written across her face.

“Wha-What’s wrong with what I eat?” Daisy pointed both her arms at Rosalina's plate and opened both of her palms.

“Who orders a garden salad at Hooters? Who does that!” Daisy's voice was rising, piercing the commotion from the other patrons. Rosalina noticed the stares from the others and rushed close to Daisy, making Daisy pull her arms back in defense. Rosalina spoke in a hushed voice.

“At least I know how to keep my voice down.” Rosalina then pointed a single finger to a spot on the front of Daisy’s dress. “I also know how to keep wing sauce off my dress.” Daisy looked down and pulled her dress out in front of her. Upon seeing the sauce stain on her dress Daisy’s face burned red with embracement. The surrounding crowd erupted in roars of laughter at Daisy’s expense before quickly dying down and normal commotion continued. Rosalina took a drink of her water. The clear glass didn’t hide her smug smile from Daisy’s sight. After setting the glass down Rosalina continued.

“Well I hope that helped you see things my way, staying low will allow us time to act. If Peach is in there, we need a plan to get her out.” Daisy rolled her eyes and let out a huff. Daisy rose from her chair and said.

“Fine we’ll do it your way. But I’m going to the bathroom to clean my dress. You better not say anything smug when I get back.” Daisy turned her back on Rosalina and walked towards the washrooms. Her yellow dress brushing against chairs and unnoticing people as she made her way across the wooden floor. Her orange heels carried her to the female washrooms, which also happened to be right next to the door to the employee only area. Daisy quickly turned into the washroom, it was unremarkable. Clean white tiles and overly bright lights make the washroom feel like it was located in a separate building. Daisy had no intension to clean her dress or go back to waiting with Rosalina. She knew she saw Peach and no amount of waiting is going to change that Peach is working here against her will. If Rosalina was too scared to rush to Peach’s help then she would have to step up. Daisy took a deep breath and counted to ten. With her nerves steeled she poked her head out the door, looking in the direction that her table was she saw that Rosalina had resumed eating her meal. With the blonde princess distracted by her salad Daisy took the opportunity to duck into the employee area. 

Forcing herself through the double doors she found herself in a hallway of sorts. Daisy slowly tiptoed down the hall, looking at the walls and floors as she went. The interior of the employee area was a vast white void with blending walls that lead straight ahead. Daisy felt uneasy but justified that it was like that for easy cleaning. However, as she went further in Daisy couldn’t help but become lost from the pure blandness of the area. Losing her nerve Daisy turned around and started walking down the long white hallway. Rosalina was right, something was odd. Picking up her pace Daisy started taking long strides down the endless corridor. Daisy was then thrown for a surprise when she came upon two different paths, both paths lead into the same white void. Daisy began to panic, after a very brief pause Daisy turned down the path on the right. Daisy followed the sea of white that twisted around a solid bend and came to a dead end. Daisy cursed her bad luck and turned around, only to be met with a new wall that wasn’t there before. Her way back was now cut off. 

Before Daisy could freak out about her current situation, she noticed wooden plaques on the wall that caught her attention. The wooden plaques all had different months labeled on the top of them and on them were photos of various employees. Daisy took a moment to inspect them. She found her waitress was on the wall featured a few months back. However, it was the most recent two months that caught Daisy’s attention. Two months ago, the very same blonde princess she was looking for was featured, from the head shot photo Daisy could see that Peach wore her crown and her earrings. Daisy then moved on to the most recent photo. Peach had gotten employee of the month again, but Daisy spotted a number of changes between the two photos. For one Peach’s crown was gone, and her earrings were now large hoop rings. Daisy could clearly see in this recent photo that Peach was in a Hooters uniform, the white cotton tank top stretched across her chest, Daisy had to do a double take at the photo. Daisy could have sworn that Peach’s breasts looked bigger in the second photo. Daisy also had a hard time believing all the makeup that Peach was wearing in the most recent photo. Daisy voiced her disbelief.

“Is that really you Peach?” Daisy removed both of the wooden plaques off the wall and brought it to her face. Daisy turned around and started walking, she wasn’t sure of how to get out of her current situation but Rosalina had to see these pictures. Daisy looked over her shoulder as she walked away from the employee of the month wall. Daisy didn’t notice the figure approach her through the white void.

Daisy walked into someone else, causing her crown and the wooden plaques to drop to the ground with a clatter of wood and metal. The Person she bumped into was carrying a full tray of beer mugs. Daisy let out a surprised shriek as the cold beer poured over her. After wiping the beer from her face, she saw the person she ran into. In front of her stood none other than Princess Peach. However, princess might come as a stretch. Peach no longer had a crown and her sapphire earrings were replaced by large cheap hoop rings. She had both her hands clasped over her mouth. Moving one hand out Daisy saw all the makeup that Peach was now wearing on her face, her mascara was heavy and her eyeshadow covered her upper eyelids in a solid sky blue. Her lips were bigger and had lustful pink lipstick over them. Her peach-y blonde hair was now more of a natural blonde with a duller tone than Daisy was used to seeing.

“Like, oh my god I’m so sorry! Gurl are you ok?” Daisy was still in shock from seeing the changed Peach, she brushed some of the beer off her dress, flicking the strong-smelling liquid onto the white floor.

“Yeah, I think so, Peach are you ok?” Peach snapped her head back in confusion. 

“I’m sorry? Should I know you?” Daisy quickly caught on that Peach probably had her memories tampered with.

“Uh yeah? We uhhh.” Daisy started looking around, looking for anything that would hint to her of a plausible story. Noticing the employee plaques on the ground she figured that was a better story than nothing. “We work together! Yeah I’m just getting here before my shift!” Daisy had a large uneasy smile on her face, hoping that Peach would believe her lie. Peach had a blank expression that didn’t change for longer than a standard moment. Suddenly Peach’s face lit up with excitement. 

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry Daisy! I’m such a mess during the day shifts.” Peach started to undress Daisy with expert hands, quickly removing her dress, bra, and even her gloves; all of which had beer soaked in the fabric. Peach undressed Daisy with a single hand faster than Daisy would have been able to undress even on her best of days. Daisy felt her face burn red again as she tried to cover herself up somewhat.

“Oh, uh, haha, where’d you learn to do that?” Daisy covered her breasts with her arms. Peach gave Daisy a wink.

“Oh girl, you know what happens on the night shift, stays on the night shift.” Peach let out a gleeful laugh while Daisy gave her an uneasy smile.

“Yeah working late, so much fun, right?” Daisy couldn’t help shake the feeling that she wasn’t even talking to Peach anymore, Rosalina was right and she should have waited.

Peach grabbed a fresh Hooters tank top and pulled it over Daisy’s body. Peach then noticed Daisy’s uncomfortable face and matched it with a confused look.

“Daisy, have you never been on the night shift with me?” Daisy couldn’t look Peach in the eye as she contemplated the question. Daisy felt any confidence bleed out of her voice with her very uneasy answer.

“I don’t think so, no?” Peach’s face defaulted back to her blank expression. Her thoughts and memories being re-written based on the new information. Her overly friendly expression flared back once again.

“Oh of course! Silly me! I forgot you don’t normally go into the club!” Peach turned away from Daisy and grabbed some daisy dukes from a uniform rack that seemed to almost materialize into the pure white hallway. When Peach presented the shorts in front of her, Daisy stared at them with a questioning face. Peach was wearing a Hooters tank top with the letters stretched across her chest and orange shorts with deep pockets to store tips as well as the notepad the waitresses need to write down orders. Daisy wasn’t sure why Peach was giving her cut up jean shorts but she also didn’t know how to regain control of the situation so facing no other choices she slid them on. Daisy’s embarrassment wasn’t improved by the feeling of the shorts sitting so tight between her ass checks and pulling on her sex. 

“Uh hey Peach? Why did you give me these shorts? Like the orange ones look, uh, more comfortable.” Peach let out a giggle and roughed Daisy’s hair a bit. 

“Well silly you totally don’t need the orange shorts!” Daisy tilted her head.

“I don’t? I thought all the waitresses needed them.” Peach’s eyelids drooped turning into bedroom eyes. Daisy wasn’t used to being gazed at like a piece of meat, especially from her friend. Peach placed one hand on the white wall next to Daisy’s head and leaned in, Peach gave Daisy’s neck a quick nibble and let out a hot breath. Daisy was paralyzed by Peach’s sudden assertiveness. Peach licked her lips.

“Oh, you beefy hunk, you’re not a waitress.” Daisy tried to push Peach off of her. With swift hands Peach easily pinned Daisy to the wall. Daisy groaned, fear in her voice.

“Huh-hunk? What are you-?” Peach silenced Daisy with a wet kiss. Peach’s oversized glossy lips easily covered Daisy’s natural lips. Daisy moaned as she got lost in the kiss, Peach snaked her tongue into Daisy’s mouth and filled Daisy’s head with a lusty haze. Peach moaned as she slithered her hands down Daisy’s arms, making sure to squeeze and probe her captives' biceps. Peach broke the kiss for a moment.

“Hmmm I love how your muscles feel after a workout.” Daisy wasn’t sure if Peach was talking to her.

“Wor-Wha-I don’t work-!” Peach placed her lips back onto Daisy’s. As Peach fondled Daisy’s biceps Peach felt the muscles flare to life under her warping touch. Daisy’s arm started to bulk up, first building modest muscle. Daisy soon had the arms of someone that worked with heavy materials at a day job rather than a princess that barely lifted a tennis racket for longer than an hour at a time. Daisy panted, feeling the skin on her arm tighten each time she flexed her arms. While her arms weren’t huge it was definitely a drastic difference for her. She shouldn’t have been able to gain that much muscle definition over the time of a single make out session. Daisy gazed at Peach was glossy eyes, her mind clouded by the heat from Peach’s kisses. Between the kisses Daisy weakly asked Peach.

“What are you doing to me?” Peach placed one finger over Daisy’s lips.

“Shhhh, I’m making sure you’re ready for your shift, baby.” Peach gave Daisy a wink before sinking to her knees. Daisy let out short breaths as Peach playfully rubbed her hands along her inner thighs. Peach’s soft but assertive touch made Daisy feel excited, an odd heat building inside her. Soon she felt her legs burning. Muscle was building there as well. Her modest thighs started to harden and expand, turning into the legs of someone that goes for the occasional mountain hike. The changes flowed down Daisy’s growing legs, her calves following her thighs. Her cute orange heels changed into black combat style boots that housed her larger feet. As her legs settled after the muscular shift Daisy gained a bit of height, she was probably half a foot taller than Peach now. Peach’s hands continued their path of conquest and moved up Daisy’s torso. Daisy moaned as Peach reached up and teased her, one hand lingering on her abs, the other one reaching her chest. Peach grabbed a handful of Daisy’s tender breast. Daisy let a gasp out as the touch from her lewd friend sent another wave of warmth into her torso. Daisy felt her core tighten and get stronger, the faint outline of abs appearing on her flat stomach. Daisy’s shoulders parted slightly as her pecs gained muscle, her moans deepen as her breasts slowly sank into her rippling chest. Daisy now looked like an amateur weight lifter. 

“How did-my voice?” Daisy barely recognized her own voice, it sounded deep and stern with a commanding presence behind it. Peach’s wondering hands continued to drift, the hand on Daisy’s abs roamed around on the lower half of her body the hand on her chest stayed there but focused on her nipple. Peach gave one a flick and then rolled it between her fingers. Daisy let out a low groan. Peach looked up, a sly smile on her face.

“Oh? Does my big boy like that?” Daisy couldn’t deny that it felt better than she expected. Daisy moved one of her larger hands and rubbed the back of Peach’s head.

“Yeah~ That feels really good babe.” Daisy’s mind was hazy, almost like a dream, everything felt good but didn’t seem real. Peach licked her lips.

“Oh I’m so glad, because I haven’t even started yet.” Peach brought both of her hands down and pulled Daisy’s shorts down to the floor. Daisy blushed and stared at Peach, her mind was still processing everything that happened and she knew deep down that she was powerless to stop Peach’s advances. Peach reached one arm around and grabbed onto Daisy’s firm butt, the other hand got to work playing with Daisy’s exposed sex. Her pink nails ran along Daisy’s folds, finding her clit Peach started running her fingers over it repeatedly. Daisy’s chest felt tight and her breathing became heavy as she felt the same heat that changed the rest of her focus on her womanhood. However, this time it was more intense. The heat was even hotter, her own juices did nothing to quench the flames she was feeling on her clit. Peach kept her thumb focused on Daisy’s clit and sent two fingers into Daisy’s wet sex. Daisy groaned with her new deeper voice as Peach pleasured her in all the right places. Soon Peach was forced to remove her two fingers as Daisy’s insides switch from receiving to giving. Daisy’s face burned red as her clit expanded and her balls dropped. Peach was in love with the sight.

“Oh my that’s, wow, you’ve been hiding this from me?” Daisy was to distracted to pay much mind to Peach’s question. He was now the proud owner of a footlong cock with the thickness of his forearm. His balls were the size of clenched fists. Daisy ran one hand through his hair, unable to process the flood of new sensations he was feeling. Feeling the cold hallway air on his exposed cock and balls made him feel strange, like he needed a warm place to put them. Peach gave the side of Daisy’s shaft a quick kiss before running her tongue up the underneath of the impressive member. Peach gently cupped Daisy’s balls with one hand and could barely wrap her other hand around the girth of Daisy’s cock. 

“Hmm I never knew you were packing this kind of meat.” Peach kissed the tip of the penis in her hand and looked back at Daisy with a seductive look. “Think of this as a performance review, you do well and I’ll make sure you totally get into the clubs.” Before Daisy could answer, Peach wrapped her lips around Daisy’s cock. 

“Oh shit~!” Daisy had never experienced such a sudden burst of pleasure. Peach bobbed her head up and down Daisy with a greedy hunger. Peach used her tongue to coax Daisy further along. Daisy’s mind was filled with blinding pleasure. He didn’t notice as the white walls melted away. He moved his hand from Peach’s head and put it against the wall for support. The walls began to match the rest of the restaurant. A boring brown and wooden finish settled as the altering magic locked inside of Daisy’s mind. The sounds of Peach’s sucking rang out from the employee break area, masked by the sounds of busy work coming from the kitchen. Peach pulled back for a moment and jerked her hand as she swallowed Daisy’s pre-cum.

“That’s it baby! Give mommy Peach your milk!” Daisy felt the bubbling pressure from his balls as Peach had her way with him. Daisy moved his hand from his hair and grabbed the back of Peach’s head, Daisy grunted as he forced his dick further down Peach’s warm throat. Peach gagged for a split moment before adjusting. “Guk~ tha’sh ut! Gim me all yov got!” Peach’s eyes fluttered as Daisy took over. Tipping himself over the edge using Peach as his personal fuck toy. Daisy jerked his hips forward and let out a heavy sigh as he emptied a load into Peach’s stomach. Tears welled in Peach’s eyes as she was forced to swallow all of Daisy’s thick cum. Daisy panted in the afterglow of his first male climax as the changes finished. His frame grew bigger; Daisy was now a foot and a half taller than Peach, his added beef making him look like a part time wrestler. Body hair spread over his chest, legs, and arms. Not overly thick but noticeable. A light brown chin strap beard appeared on his face, removing his baby face. His hair quickly changed, short in the back with an unkempt style that highlighted his middle parting bangs. Daisy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled with his deep voice.

“Heh, more than you bargained for, Peach?” Peach finished swallowing Daisy’s cum. Opening her mouth to show off her perseverance.

“It’s so good babe, if I knew you’d cum that much I would have skipped lunch.” Peach kissed Daisy’s semi-hard member before pulling up his shorts. Luckily the shorts had also increased in size, just large enough to stuff his junk within the jean shorts. Not leaving much to anyone’s imagination. Before the two could enjoy themselves farther a gruff voice yelled out. 

“Peach! Where are you?! The lunch rush isn’t over and we’ve got complaints about a shady lady on the floor!” Heavy stomps could be heard coming from the kitchen as their supervisor had to leave his office to go looking for his employees. “If I catch you fucking the male employees again HR is gonna have a fit!” Peach and Daisy’s eyes locked in fear. Peach quickly wiped any remaining cum from her lips and Daisy finished getting dressed, zipping his shorts up and reaching over Peach to grab his sleeveless leather jacket off the coat rack. Their supervisor came around the corner just as the two finished getting dressed. He was a balding overweight man clearly past his prime. With a bland white shirt and black tie, he found the two employees just covered enough. “Ha! You two thought you could sneak off?” Peach waved her arms in front of her.

“Like! No! I totally heard about the complaints and just had to find our muscle!” The older man squinted, not fully satisfied with the answer. Peach pouted and swayed her body side to side. “But mister, how is little old me supposed to remove anybody?” She placed a finger over her lips and battered her eyes. “I thought you hired me to bring in the crowds, not remove them.” The older man huffed, changing his gaze to Daisy. 

“Alright Daisy, looks like you’re up.” He raised a pointed finger at the male employee with the Hooters logo stretched across his pecs. “I’m going for a smoke, when I get back this problem better be taken care of or you’re out of the job flower boy.” The supervisor stormed off leaving Peach and Daisy alone. Daisy flexed his biceps and flashed a wide toothed smile.

“Yeah time to finally use these guns.” Peach wrapped her arms around Daisy’s biceps. 

“Woah there hot stuffs, I’ll take the lead. Just do as I say and we’ll totally be fine.” Peach grabbed Daisy’s hands and lead him past out of the employee room and down the hallway. Passing the kitchen and making their way into the eating area. 

Rosalina was getting impatient, she had finished her salad long ago and even had some of Daisy’s wings. During her wait for Daisy’s return she had to turn away two waitresses and one lustful patron. Speaking of patrons, the original crowd had all been replaced by a new wave. Rosalina felt the glances towards her shift from playful curiosity to ire suspicion. Rosalina knew that Daisy must have gone off on her own but she didn’t want to move in case her friend found her way back, if she left now she’d be abandoning her friend to whatever forces captured Peach. Rosalina rapped her fingers on the table. Internally debating if leaving on her own was a good idea. Luckily for her two people came along to make the choice for her. Rosalina didn’t notice them approach from behind, they moved to either side of her without her noticing. A voice from the left made Rosalina turn her head.

“Excuse me ma’am? Are you ready to pay?” Rosalina was stunned, standing in front of her was undeniably Princess Peach, but her duller blonde hair and heavy smeared makeup didn’t seem like her usual regal self. Rosalina starred in disbelief, dumbfounded by her changes.

“Pe-Peach? What did they do to you?” Rosalina reached out her hands and grabbed Peach by the arm. “We have to get Daisy and get out of here!” Peach coughed, signaling her companion to place his hand on Rosalina’s shoulder. Rosalina felt her blood turn to ice as she saw who the hand belonged to. Especially since Daisy’s waist was right at Rosalina’s current eye level, Daisy’s most drastic change right next to her face. The bouncer's shorts snug against his package, a brilliant bulge showing Rosalina how much trouble she was in. Peach peeled Rosalina’s hands off her arm.

“I’ll ask you once again ma’am, are you ready to pay?” Rosalina was losing her cool and shook her head.

“N-no I-You-Daisy wasn’t-” Peach nodded at Daisy, the bouncer grabbed Rosalina’s thin waist with both of his hands and lifted her over his shoulders.

“Come on, it’s time to go.” The patrons cheered as the two employees walked away with the blonde lady in the strange blue dress. She kicked and screamed as the two made their way to the employee only area. Daisy shot a look at Peach.

“Are we really about to bring her out back?” Peach didn’t pause her stride.

“The boss is totes gone and she knew both of our names. Looks like you have your first fan Daisy. Don't worry you get used to it.” Peach held open the door for Daisy as he carried Rosalina through the large double doors. For Peach and Daisy, it was a simple trip through the hall. Peach set up the foldable table in the break area and Daisy placed Rosalina down on it. However, the experience was completely different for Rosalina.

After passing through the double doors she was blinded by a bright light, she was then drifting through a sea of white alone. Neither Peach or Daisy were with her anymore. Rosalina tried to yell but her voice only echoed in the white void. Twisting around Rosalina attempted to figure out where the floor was, reaching out in any given direction yielded little results. While drifting she reflected on her short comings. Trying to learn from mistakes to gain any hint as to what to do next. Her shock and anger clouded her thoughts. The changed Peach and Daisy clearly weren’t her friends. Rosalina resolved that it was better to escape alone then all three of them get captured. Pulling out her wand Rosalina tried to chant a simple teleportation spell, only for strange static to escape her mouth. With terror in her eyes Rosalina waved the wand more frantically and tried to yell louder than the static, her screams fell silent in the empty void. As her anger bubbled over a rift teared into the white space, countless dark hands began to reach towards her. Rosalina tried to rotate her body away from the grasping tendrils but she was powerless as they hooked onto her. They pulled her into the dark rift, her static screams rang out as the dark reality pulled her further in. Soon the number of tendrils reduced to four hands, they pulled her down and pinned her onto a white table. Seeing a chance Rosalina desperately waved her wand and attempted her spell again. Only for one of the tendrils to rip the wand from her hand. 

Peach had ripped the wand from Rosalina’s hand as she and Daisy pinned Rosalina to the foldable table in the employee break room.

“Oh you don’t need any toys.” Peach tossed the wand over her shoulder; the magic wand changed into a plain vibrator by the time it hit the ground. “Well not while we’re here at least.” Both Peach and Daisy felt their memories being changed. Rosalina was always the wild one of the three. Rosalina was the sex crazed one, that’s why she always carried a magic wand vibrator with her. Daisy grunted as Rosalina still struggled, albeit much slower now. 

“Damn! why do you always gotta be this horny?” Peach had a pout on her face.

“Like yeah Rosa! You almost got us in trouble with the boss! Now we have to take care of you!” Rosalina’s strength left her, her arms and legs were tired from fighting. Inside Rosalina’s mind the black void changed to white and the tendrils changed to Peach and Daisy, Rosalina didn’t understand the reality changing magic that was being used but she knew it had enough time to lock into her mind. She was now at the mercy of whatever changes waited for her. She felt tears well in her eyes as her crown faded away, her regal dress changing into a Hooters uniform like Peach’s. Cotton white and orange replacing her blue. Her blue flats became blue heels. Those were the only changes that were made at the moment. Rosalina attempted to struggle with desperation, her tired arms and legs easily held down by the two Hooter employees. Peach and Daisy looked at each other for answers for how to relax their friend. Rosalina could have sworn that she saw a wisp of the black tendril snake into Peach’s head, that must mean something was being rewritten. Suddenly Peach and Daisy looked at each other with sly smiles. Rosalina was taken aback as Peach dropped her orange shorts.

“Well with the boss out I guess we have time for your needs, Rosa.” Peach lowered her exposed pussy onto Rosalina’s face. Rosalina got a mouthful of Peach’s blonde muff. The strong scent assaulted her mind, filling it with hazy lust. Rosalina had no other choice than to breath it in, opening her mouth wider in an attempt to get a better mix of fresh air only caused her tongue to slip. Rosalina got a very personal taste of Peach’s folds, the mixture of Peach’s juices and the sweat from her working all morning gave it a very heavy but addictive flavor. Rosalina let out a small moan as Peach’s soft thighs gently pressed against her head, all the sensations distracted her from Daisy undressing her and himself. Rosalina’s orange shorts thrown to the floor on top of Daisy’s jean shorts. Daisy held down one of Rosalina’s legs while he readied himself for a second round, stroking his long shaft until it was standing proud. Rosalina gasped as she felt the head of Daisy’s cock press against her sex.

“Hope you’re a hungry slut.” Daisy said as he took a powerful thrust into Rosalina. Rosalina rolled back her eyes as heavy makeup appeared on her face that was still trapped under peach. Rosalina gained a nice dark blue eyeshadow and a deep red lipstick to easily attract men. Daisy’s rod pounded deep into Rosalina, stretching her walls like never before. Any hair around Rosalina’s vagina slowly receded away, leaving a smooth surface for Daisy’s pleasure. The sound of wet slapping echoed as Daisy made full use of his length. Peach smiled as she rode Rosalina’s face.

“Mhmm Daisy you’re doing a very good job, Rosa would be begging for more if her mouth wasn’t full.” Peach gently pinched her nipples as Rosalina licked at Peach’s clit and folds. Peach was right, Rosalina was enjoying being taken by Daisy. Lewd moans could be heard from Rosalina as Daisy continued to thrust into her. Rosalina didn’t care as her lips both on her face and vagina swelled, a little bit of gel adding to their now unnatural size and puffiness. Rosalina was settling into the new reality that was rewritten for her, and Peach and Daisy were helping her ease into her new life. Fuzzy memories of getting the lip injections entered her head. Lessons in ruling the cosmos became sex positions and memories of past lovers. Another memory came flooding in as Daisy nailed her, it was about her unorthodox job interview to get her employment at Hooters. The new truth was she didn’t need the job as her multiple sugar daddy’s took care of her but she wanted to spend time with her best friends Peach and Daisy. A tattoo appeared above her pussy, it looked like a tribal arrow pointed down towards her vagina. Another tattoo appeared on her back above her ass that read “eat me” in cursive writing with angel wings on both sides of it. Peach moaned as Rosalina’s skillful tongue focused directly on her clit. 

“Ahhh shi! I’m so close don’t! -keep going!” Peach went rigid as she climaxed, her juices covering Rosalina’s face. As Rosalina drank greedily the changes on her face continued. Her makeup continued to apply, becoming over the top and fake. Rosalina’s eyeliner became winged as a shimmer was added to her darkened eyeshadow and lipstick. Her natural bright blonde hair became an unnatural bleached blonde. Her eyelashes lengthened and became extensions, her eyebrows became expertly drawn on. Her star earrings shrank and became multiple star studs that went up her ear. A choker with a star pattern locked around her neck. Rosalina let out a moan into Peach’s muff as Daisy picked up speed. Rosalina knew that Daisy was close to blowing his load.

“F-Mff!” Peach stood up, letting Rosalina get some fresh air. Her face was slick and covered in Peach’s juices. “Fuck! Keep going you beast! Give it to me!” Daisy lifted Rosalina’s legs then pulled her forward across the table and kept pumping into her, grunts and moans coming from both of them as Peach massaged herself in the afterglow of her own climax. With each pump from Daisy’s cock Rosalina’s stomach bulged slightly. Rosalina’s body bounced in time with Daisy’s thrusts and each time her breasts and ass bounced, they would fill with silicon. Peach remembered how Rosalina was jealous of her natural assets, and how jealous she was of the gazes Rosalina’s larger fake boobs got each time the two of them entered a club together. Daisy huffed as he plowed deep into Rosalina’s sex. Rosalina couldn’t stop from creaming on Daisy’s cock, Daisy was well above average and after a week of playing with limp dicked fools it was a treat to get used by a real man. Especially one that was so good that Rosalina was confused why she never took advantage of him before. “Oooohhhaaa Ah ooOH! Make me your cumdump, shit!” Daisy thrusted his whole body into Rosalina. The table threatened to break as Daisy let out a heavy sigh and emptied his balls into Rosalina’s pussy. 

Rosalina moaned as the cum locked in the magic, the white void melted away and matched what Peach and Daisy saw. A regular, unremarkable employee break area in the back end of a Hooters. Rosalina ran a hand through her bleached blonde hair.

“Ah fuck you stud! I should have charged you for that.” The three friends laughed and enjoyed their afterglows for a moment. Then a door leading outside was thrown open. Stepping inside was their supervisor. His face went beat red. Seeing Rosalina stark naked covered in cum, Peach touching herself above Rosalina, and Daisy balls deep into Rosalina. His frustration rightfully bubbled over. Ripping off his tie he threw it to the ground.

“Well thanks for taking care of Rosa I fucking guess! Guys! We’ve talked about this! No fucking during working hours!” The three just glanced around, avoiding eye contact with their supervisor. The middle-aged man continued, this time pointing fingers. “Peach! Rosalina! I expect this kind of behavior from you two trouble makers! But you! I expected more from you Daisy!” He crossed his arms. “Go home, all of you! You three are out of tips for the day.” The three started to groan and protest but the supervisor shushed the friends. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the door he just came in from. The three Hooters employees got dressed, Peach and Daisy folded and put the table away as Rosalina tried her best to clean herself up some paper towel the kitchen staff handed her. While leaving Peach gave a quick apology as she passed the supervisor. Daisy gave a hand wave and followed after Peach. Rosalina stopped in front of the supervisor.

“Oh Daddy, can I have the keys?” She held out her manicured hand. The supervisor went flush as he fished out his keys, the kitchen staff hollering at the display. The middle age man leaned in and murmured.

“Just close the blinds this time, please? I don’t need another phone call from the neighbors.” Rosalina winked and pranced after her friends. The kitchen staff went silent as the supervisor turned towards them. “Well? Anyone have anything to add? No? Good, get back to work.” He turned to his office when one employee hollered.

“How much does she charge?” The crew erupted into chaos as the supervisor pointed out the staff member that said the smart remark.

“You! You’re cleaning up their mess! Right now!”

Outside Rosalina caught up to her friends, she dangled the house keys in her hand and said with a chipper voice.

“Look who just got us a place to get ready for tonight!” Peach looked at Rosalina with a sour expression.

“But Rosa, all of my makeup is at my place.” Rosalina winked at Peach.

“Well silly! I can share some of mine.” Daisy rubbed the back of his neck.

“You leave makeup at other people’s places?” Rosalina twirled around.

“A girl needs to look her best anywhere, anytime. I rarely ever sleep in my own bed, or alone for that matter.” Peach pulled on Daisy’s arm.

“Speaking of which you still need to totally fuck me. I can’t believe you kept that monster a secwe-sece-away from us!” Rosalina grabbed onto Daisy’s other arm.

“Yeah it was great, we’re definitely bringing you to the club. I have a few girlfriends that would die for a chance at what you’re packing.” Daisy grinned, he was used to guarding the outside of clubs. This was the first time they were inviting him in with them. He flexed his arms and heard both of the girls purr as they grabbed at his muscles.

“Well then ladies, let’s go get ready.” The three friends walked down the street towards their new lives, completely forgetting everything about the responsibilities of their kingdoms. These three working class friends cared not about royalty but instead wanted nothing more than to chase the night life.


End file.
